1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns apparatus for the convenient and safe accumulation of cigarette butts, and more particularly relates to apparatus to be carried by a cigarette-smoking person for safely accumulating cigarette butts prior to proper disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When cigarettes are smoked, an unconsumed portion remains, said portion consisting of a filter, a small amount of tobacco rod, and the paper outer wrap that joins the filter to the tobacco rod. Said unconsumed portion is generally referred to as a butt or stub. When outdoors, there is the tendency for the smoker to discard the butt onto sidewalks, streets, fields or wherever else might be most convenient or inconspicuous. When indoors, the cigarette butts are often discarded onto the floors of stores, public buildings, malls and auditoriums.
The large numbers of carelessly discarded cigarette butts constitutes a significant litter problem. It should also be noted that, if the butt is not extinguished prior to disposal, it represents a fire hazard. The butts are hazardous to marine and terrestrial species that might ingest them, and cause difficulties in stormwater filtration systems.
Several expedients have earlier been proposed for enabling a smoker to easily and safely accumulate cigarette butts for ultimate disposal in an acceptable manner. Such expedients generally involve small collecting devices which can be associated with a cigarette lighter or package of cigarettes, and which have a capacity of 5 to 20 butts.
U.S. Pat. RE. 31,076 discloses a plastic cigarette package having a plurality of bores that receive cigarette butts. When filled with butts, the package is returned to a retail outlet for return of a deposit initially paid by the smoker.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,709 describes a portable ashtray having an apertured top portion which allows passage of a butt to a lower receptacle portion. The top portion is removable to permit dumping of accumulated butts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,155 discloses a cigarette package having a butt-receiving drawer and means for slidably accommodating a cigarette lighter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,423 concerns a rigid container having separate compartments for an easily crushable package of cigarettes, and cigarette butts. As the cigarettes are transformed into collected butts, the butt compartment is caused to increase in volume while causing commensurate diminution of the volume of the cigarette package compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,264 discloses a holder for accommodating a cigarette package. A slidably removable ashtray receptacle is built into the bottom of the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,496 describes a cigarette package having a deformable partition which divides the package into separate compartments for cigarettes and butts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,237 concerns a combination holder including separate compartments for a package of cigarettes, a cigarette lighter and cigarette butts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,515 describes a compacting waste basket having a hinged lid that can exert downward force upon debris within a collecting compartment.
Although the aforesaid patents address the issue of disposing of cigarette butts in a thoughtful manner, the disclosed devices are either difficult to use, or of such large size as to be inconvenient to carry, or lacking in versatility because of requisite use with only certain kinds of cigarette packages.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a small-sized apparatus for the easy accumulation and subsequent disposal of cigarette butts.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object which is optionally attachable to a cigarette lighter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature amenable to single handed operation.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature capable of compacting cigarette butts so as to achieve greater butt-accumulating capacity within a relatively small compartment.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which safely extinguishes cigarette butts, prevents inadvertent release of ashes, and permits easy and efficient discharge of accumulated butts.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.